The present disclosure relates generally to optical devices, and more particularly to optical systems incorporating non-imaging optical components.
Solar cells for electrical energy production are very well known but have limited utility due to the very high cost of production. For example, although substantial research has been ongoing for many years, the cost per Kilowatt-hour (Kwh) still is about ten times that of conventional electric power production. To compete with wind power or other alternative energy sources, the efficiency of production of electricity from solar cells should be drastically improved.
Therefore it is desirable to provide optical systems and methods that overcome the above and other problems. In particular, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that enhance the efficiency of collection of solar energy.